A Nobleman's Interests
by The Avid Musician
Summary: William's sister, Eleanor, went with her brother on his journey to become a knight. Along the way, she met two people who could love her. Which would she choose? Geoff/OC/Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, save Eleanor.  
**

**Chapter One**_  
_

_In medieval times, a sport arose. Embraced by noble and peasant fans alike though only noble knights could compete. The sport was jousting._

_ For one of these knights, an over-the-hill farmer champion, it was the end. But for his peasant squire William, it was merely the beginning._

"Should we help him?" Roland asked. He glanced back at the slumbering, old knight.

"He has to be in the lists in two minutes," William replied.

"Lend us those," the larger man said. He plugged his nose and walked to the seemingly sleeping knight. A few seconds later, he tilted down the visor of the helmet. "Dead," he said.

Eleanor gasped and hurried over, her golden hair trailing behind her. She covered her nose with one of her long French plaits, hiding her small, well-shaped nose. "_Nous n'avous pas de chevalier a la concurrence...Il etrait comme un pere pour moi,"_ she said, sadly. (_We have no champion to compete...He was like a father to me)_ William stepped over to his sister and placed a comforting arm around her. She leaned into it, taking a deep, calming breath.

"Three scores to none after two lances. All Sir Ectaire needs 'do is not fall off 'is 'orse an' we've won!" Watt said happily, coming over to stand beside the siblings.

Eleanor looked up and shook her head sadly, walking away from the clueless one. Roland put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. His whiter skin stood out against her nearly golden skin. He said, "He's dead."

"What do you mean dead?" Watt asked, disbelieving.

"The spark of his life is smothered in shit…His spirit is gone, but his stench remains. Does that answer your question?" he said, annoyed.

"No. No, no, no! No, he sleeps. Rouse him!" Watt said, coming over to the body.

"We're minutes from victory. I haven't eaten in three days!"

"None of us have, Watt!" William exclaimed.

"We need to fetch a priest," Roland said, standing up fully.

"No, he's not dead! Wake up! Come on!" Watt yelled, knocking on the helmet of the armour. He started to kick Sir Ectaire's body.

"The herald," Eleanor said quietly, gesturing quickly to an approaching horse.

"Horse squire, Sir Ectaire must report at once or forfeit the match," the mounted herald said.

"He's on his way," William said, pulling Roland, who dropped his hand from Eleanor, to the side to block the knight's body from view.

The herald gave them a long look before departing for the lists. All the while, Watt continued to kick the body.

"I'll ride in his place," William said suddenly.

"Will, no! They'll catch you!" Will's sister immediately exclaimed. Roland merely stared.

William walked over to the body and said, "Strip his armour. I'm riding in his place. Watt, calm down! I'm riding in his place! Help me! Please!"

"What's your name, William?" Roland asked, looking at the squire as he stripped the corpse of armour. Eleanor walked back to the body and reluctantly helped William take the armour off.

"I'm asking you, William Thatcher, to answer me with your name. It's not Sir William. It's not Count, or Duke, or Earl William. It's certainly not King William," Roland continued.

"I'm aware of that," William answered as Watt and Eleanor helped him into the armour.

"You have to be of noble birth to compete!" Roland said, exasperated.

"A detail! The landscape is food. Do you want to eat or don't you?" William answered.

"If the nobles find who you are, there'll be the devil to pay," Roland said.

"Then pray that they don't," William said, smiling.

"Roland, have some faith," Eleanor whispered with a slight smile, still helping William.

The four of them returned to the lists of her that. William would compete.

"We're late, Roland!" Eleanor exclaimed. Her voice was too quiet for any of the others to hear.

"We're late!" Roland said louder so that William could hear. They just sped up.

The same herald announced the score as the four of them stood, or sat in Eleanor's case, at the end of the field. The three men continued to talk quietly while Eleanor laid back on the grass. She only sat up when William began to gallop toward the other knight.

The other knight struck William on the head, earning two points. William stayed on the horse. She and the two men immediately ran to William, celebrating already.

"We won!" they all said joyfully.

They had to stop celebrating for the award ceremony. Eleanor, being a woman, could not stand alongside Will. She held the horse by the end of the field as the prize for tournament champion was awarded.

Later, they sold the golden prize for 20 silver florins. Each of them took five. Roland landed them out, ready to go back to England.

Three of them readied themselves to go their separate ways, William said, "We could do this."

"We've done it, Boy. That's silver in yer hand," Roland commented.

"No, I mean we can do _this._ We can be champions," he continued.

Watt and Roland processed this for a second while Eleanor asked, "Do you have patents of nobility?"

"Give me your coins," William said. None of them moved.

"Come on now. Give me your coins!" William insisted. They reluctantly did so.

"Right. That's one for you, one for you, two for Eleanor and me, which leaves…sixteen. Sixteen for training and outfitting. The tournament in Rouen is only a month from now. In one month we could split a prize bigger than this one! In one month we could be on our way to glory and riches none of us ever dreamed of."

"In one month, we could be laid in a ditch with Sir Ectaire. I don't want glory and riches, William. I just want to go home!" Roland said.

Watt stated to name foods he wanted to eat until Eleanor said, "I'll help you, William."

"Thank you, Eleanor. Watt? Roland?" William said.

"Why did you agree to it, Girl? You could go home," Roland protested.

"He's my brother. I think he can do it," Eleanor said, looking at him seriously before turning to walk away into the trees. Her direction caused the men to give her odd looks before William started to walk down the path with their money. Roland and Watt followed quickly.

"But you can't even joust!" Roland said.

"Most of it is the guts to take a blow, to strike one. Guts I have! And technique, well I have a month to learn that. Besides, the sword. Name a man better with a sword than I!"

"In the practice ring!" Watt said.

"You're not of noble birth!" Roland exclaimed.

"So we lie. How did the nobles become noble in the first place, huh?" William said.

"They took it at the tip of a sword," William said, motioning with a stick as if it was a sword. "I'll do it with a lance!"

"A blunted lance!" Watt interjected.

"Oh, no matter what. A man can change his stars! And I won't spend the rest of my life as nothing," William said forcefully.

"That is nothing," Roland said seriously, pointing at a corpse hanging from a crossroad stand. "And nothing is right where glory'll take you!"

"We're the sons of peasants. Glory and riches and stars are beyond our grasp, but a full stomach, that dream _can_ come true, Will!" Watt said.

William walked a bit farther along the road before turning back to the two of them and saying, "If you can take your coins, got to England, eat cake; but if you can't, you come with me."

He and they waited for a second. In that time, Eleanor gracefully climbed a tree and sat on a limb ten feet from the ground, well out of sight of any passing traveller.

When Watt and Roland didn't move, William smiled, opened his palms face up, and said, "You see money doesn't matter."

Just then, Watt and Roland ran forward with a roar to try to take their money from William. They knocked Will to the ground, grappling for awhile before Will pushed them off. However, Watt was able to bite his hand first, proving his hunger.

"You see how hungry I am!" Watt exclaimed.

"Damn your stomach, Watt!" Will yelled as Roland laughed.

"Roland, please. Sixteen silver pieces, four people can change their stars…" Will pleaded.

Roland thought for a few seconds before saying, "God love you, William."

"I know, I know. No one else will," William said in high spirits.

Soon after, Watt agreed. Only then did the three of them notice that Eleanor was nowhere in sight. Will was the first to notice that. He asked, "Where's my sister?"

Watt and Roland looked around and Roland said, "She's gone."

Just then Will had an idea. "The trees."

"What?" Watt asked, not comprehending.

"She's always climbing trees," Will said as though it was obvious.

"So?" Watt asked, giving a blank stare.

"Look in the trees for her," Will said, starting to do so himself.

The three of them looked around for awhile before Will spotted a leaf green fabric hanging from a branch high above the ground.

"I've found her!" he called as he looked for a way to climb the tree.

Finally, he found one. He climbed up the tree and found his sister sleeping peacefully on a tree limb. He shook his head. He had never understood why she was so comfortable perched high in the trees.

"Eleanor. Eleanor, we need to go," Will said gently, shaking one of her shoulders gently.

"Will?" she asked, opening her eyes slowly.

"Yes. We need to go now," he said, prompting her to get down from the tree.

"Very well," she said with a nod. A second later, she had dropped gracefully to the ground. Will shook his head as he climbed carefully down. Last time he had tried a jump like that, he had ended up with a twisted ankle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Over the next month, Roland and Watt helped Will train and learn to joust. Eleanor watched and offered much advice. She fetched water and cooked, as well. Also, she went to town to buy supplies and food for them. More often than not, she fell asleep in a tree, and they would have to find her when they were done. She was not terribly interested in violence, and Roland would hear nothing of her toting the cart or boat they used for training.

Finally, it was time to go to Rouen. They took turns riding the horse. After passing a knight whilst it was Roland's turn, William's turns became longer, and any time it was Eleanor's time she stuffed her dress to make herself look pregnant.

Currently, it was William's turn on the horse, and Watt was complaining as usual. Eleanor didn't listen to him when he was like this.

When they stopped, a naked man walked by them. Eleanor turned her head and shielded her eyes, thoroughly embarrassed.

The man said confidently, "Morning."

Will answered by saying, "Oi, Sir. What are you doing?"

"Ah, trudging," the blonde, naked man answered. He got blank stares in return, so he explained by saying, "You know trudging. To trudge…To trudge. The slow, weary, depressing yet determined walk of a man who has nothing left in his life except the impulse to simply soldier on."

"Well…were you robbed?" Will asked.

The man chuckled before saying, "Interesting question actually. Yes and then at the same time, a huge, resounding no. It's more of sort of involuntary vow of poverty, really. But you know on the brighter side, trudging does represent pride, resolve, and faith in the good lord almighty. Please, Christ rescue me from my current tribulations." His last word was punctured by his cry of pain as he stepped on something with his bare foot.

"Who are you?" Roland asked rather unceremoniously.

"_Lily mintus benus_, the lily among the thorns. Geoffrey Chaucer's the name, writing's the game," he said.

While the three men gave Chaucer blank stares, Eleanor gasped and whispered, "Chaucer?"

"Chaucer?" he said, seeing that none of the men knew him. "Geoffrey Chaucer? The writer?"

"A what?" Watt asked ignorantly. Eleanor snorted rather loudly.

"She knows who I am," Chaucer said, gesturing toward her.

"He writes with ink and parchment, like Sir Ectaire taught me," Eleanor said, resisting the urge to turn around.

"For a penny, I'll scribble you anything you want from summonses, decrees, edicts, patents of nobility…I've even been known to jot down a poem or two if the muses descend. Probably read my book, The Book of the Duchess."

While all of the others variously shook their head or gave a blank stare, Eleanor said, "I've read it!"

"Fine, well. It was allegorical," he said, motioning to the men.

"Well, we won't hold that against you. That's for each man to decide for himself," Roland said, not knowing the definition of 'allegorical'. Eleanor snorted again.

"Did you say patents of nobility?" William asked.

Chaucer smiled slightly and said, "Yes. That's right, I did."

William thought for a second before Chaucer asked, "And you gentlemen and lady are?"

"Well, I am…Sir Ulrich von Liechtenstein from Gelderland…and these are my faithful squires…Delves of Dodgington and…Falhurst of Crew…and this is…my sister…Eva von Liechtenstein."

"I'm Richard the Lionheart, pleased to meet you…oh, wait a minute! I'm Charlemagne! No! I'm St. John the Baptist!"

"Alright!" William said, drawing a dagger and putting it to Chaucer's throat. "Hold your tongue, Sir, or lose it!"

Chaucer looked at the dagger again before saying, "Now you see, that I do believe, Sir Ulrich."

"Thank you," William said, waving the dagger again before sheathing it and saying, "Geoff."

"I don't really have anything more to say, nor do you. Now, let's be on our way," Roland said as all four of them went back to the horses and cart.

"Oh, you're off to the tournament, are you?" Geoff asked, smiling smugly.

"This is the road to Rouen, isn't it?" Watt said as though it were obvious.

"Well, that really remains to be seen, you know. See, they're limiting the field at Rouen. Noble birth must be established for four generations on either side of the family. Patents of nobility must be provided," Geoff said, knowing he'd won.

William thought for a few seconds before sighing.

"Listen, clothe me, shoe me, for God's sake feed me, let me ride that horse a bit, and you'll have your patents," Geoff said.

"We need them. We need them," Roland said regretfully.

"Let me go," Watt said. Eleanor cringed internally at that.

"Be nice," Roland reminded him.

Watt went and threatened Geoff, just as Eleanor had expected he would. After that, they brought Geoff over and gave him some clothes.

Once he was clothed, Chaucer said before the others had a chance, "You can turn around now, Milady."

Eleanor turned around and got her first good look at Geoff. Vice versa was true, as well.

She saw that he was a handsome, blonde, blue-eyed man of about thirty years. He was slim of build, but she could tell by his eyes that he was intelligent.

He saw that she was a beautiful woman, only about twenty years old. She had golden hair and green eyes. Her skin was smooth, very pale, and flawless. She was slim and strong. She was also very short, only five feet tall. She wore a simple, green dress that tied at her waist.

"Never before have I seen so radiant a beauty as the one before my eyes now. Pray, what is your name, most beautiful angel?" Geoffrey said smoothly, bowing as he asked.

Eleanor smiled, lighting up her face and said, "I am Eleanor of London."

"Eleanor, that's a beautiful name," he said.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

"Might I ask why you can read yet none of them can?" Geoff asked, falling in step beside her.

"It's quite simple really. My father sent Will and I to serve the late Sir Ectaire. Will was his squire. In the evenings, the night taught me to read and to speak French."

"He sounds like he was a good man," Geoff said, sensing the mourning in her tone.

"He was," she agreed, looking down in sorrow.

"When did he die?" the writer asked gently.

"One month ago."

"I am sorry," Geoff said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you. We should speak of happier subjects..."

The two of them got along very well for the rest of the trip and far longer.

At the tournament in Rouen, Eleanor held William's, Sir Ulrich von Liechtenstein's, horse whilst Geoff, now the herald, entered him in long sword on foot and mounted joust.

After that, Sir Ulrich rode as the rest of them walked to the first event. Along the way, Geoff left with very little explanation. Eleanor hardly noticed as she was looking around at the town.

Soon after, Watt and Roland left, probably for a pub. Eleanor went along with the cart to set up Sir Ulrich's tent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

While Eleanor was setting up the tent, a knight rode past. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back before she remembered herself and lowered her eyes to the ground. During that time, he would ride past her. He did not.

He stopped and dismounted before walking up to her. "Who is your lord?" he asked kindly.

"Sir Ulrich von Liechtenstein from Gelderland, my Lord. Why do you ask?" she said, curtsying.

"You don't need to be so formal, Mademoiselle…?" he said, putting a finger under her chin so she would look at him.

"Eleanor," she answered, looking up at him curiously.

"I am Sir Thomas Coleville," he said, smiling at her.

She smiled again, but it faded quickly. The look in her eyes turned to one of recognition, and she said very quietly so no one else could hear, "You are Prince Edward of Whales."

He looked shocked for a second. Quickly, he asked, "How did you know who I was?"

"I recognize you. You were in London three years ago," she said quietly.

"I trust you won't tell anyone," he said, looking at her very intently.

"I would not do such a thing. Have no fear," she said, smiling once again in a very honest and trustworthy way.

"Thank you, Eleanor. I hope to have the pleasure of seeing you again," Edward said, smiling at her once more.

"You as well," she said before turning back to the half-erected tent.

ooooooooooooo

Much later, Sir Ulrich won his first match. Watt, Roland, and Sir Ulrich celebrated for a second on the field while Eleanor celebrated on the sidelines. She quickly took his horse and brought it to the stables for the knight.

She hurried so that she could make it to the sword ring in time. However, just before she reached the sword ring she saw a sight she would rather not have seen again: Geoff naked. She turned away from the sight and stood, waiting for whatever they were doing to finish.

Less than a minute later, they came out, and Geoff, mercifully, wore pants. He was pulling a shirt on.

Eleanor fell in step beside them and demanded, "What happened?"

Roland answered by saying, "He has a gambling problem _and_ a new debt: TEN GOLD FLORINS!"

"Oh, really?" she said, looking coldly at Geoff.

"I'm sorry, all right? I'm a writer. I give the truth scope!" Geoff said more to Eleanor than Sir Ulrich.

"Could you not have given this truth more perspective sooner?" Eleanor asked sharply.

Geoff sighed before starting to announce Sir Ulrich, but the official stopped him, saying he had already been announced.

Sir Ulrich quickly won the match. At the end, Geoff took his chance to give a length, wordy speech that went far over the heads of everyone listening, except Eleanor, thanks to her education. She started the cheers again, after a brief awkward silence.

The day continued like that. Geoff announced Sir Ulrich. He in turn, won all of his matches. Roland and Watt kept him on schedule while Eleanor saw to his horse and distanced herself from Geoff.

However, in his first match after becoming Champion of the Sword, Sir Ulrich's armour got a crack in it. They did not have any money left, but they still headed to the blacksmith's place of work to find someone to repair the armour.

They asked around, but found no one. Eventually, they asked a woman blacksmith named Kate. William convinced her to do it for them.

As William prepared for another match in the lists, he saw the woman he had met before. He told Geoff, who gave him advice about what to do. A second later, Sir Ulrich left to talk to her. At the same time, Eleanor came up to Geoff and asked, "Is he falling in love?"

Geoff turned to her, smiled, and said, "Yes."

"What did you tell him to do?" she asked.

"I told him to ask for her name," he said, coming closer to her.

"That's all?" she asked, laughing.

"I didn't want him to mess this up too badly," he said. "Now come. Let's go watch." He led her to the side by wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a little more than friendly way.

"That is her," Geoff said, pointing up at a black-haired lady.

"She is beautiful," Eleanor commented honestly.

"And rich. He is aiming too high."

"I will not argue with you on that point," Eleanor conceded.

He left her by Roland, Watt, and Sir Ulrich so he could make another speech to announce Sir Ulrich.

When he was done, he came back over to stand beside Watt, Roland, and Eleanor. He spoke to the two men for a second before placing Eleanor's arm in the crook of his arm, guiding them back to a place where they could stand together.

The other herald walked out and announced Sir Ulrich's next challenger: Sir Thomas Coleville.

As soon as she heard that name, Eleanor's head whipped around to look at the knight on the other end of the field. Sure enough, it was the same person. His face was just as kind and handsome as she remembered.

He soon saw her as well and smiled. She smiled as well, but his herald finished and he had to ready himself for the joust.

In the first round, both of them earned one lance. There was a second round, as well. After that second round, Eleanor looked at 'Sir Thomas'. He looked hurt. He stopped Sir Ulrich and talked to him for a few seconds before returning to his side.

They readied themselves for a third round and went forward. However, it was a draw. When Coleville quickly rode past Ulrich's side, he smiled in a pained way at Eleanor before returning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

That night, William lay awake for some time. He talked with Roland of how he was in love. At the time, Watt and Eleanor were asleep. Watt dreamed of food while Eleanor dreamed of Sir Thomas Coleville.

The next day, Sir Ulrich readied himself to go against Adhemar. The prospects of winning were bleak, and they all knew it.

During the preparations, Geoff came, leading a well-dressed woman over. "My liege!" he called. When Will did not look up, he knocked on the man's breastplate and said, "Sir Ulrich." He gestured to the woman and said, "Christiane."

"My lady bids you wear this token," she said, offering a silk handkerchief to William.

"Of course," he said, obviously delighted at the prospect.

"She also said to tell you her name...is Jocelyn," Christiane said. She nodded to him and left.

"Au revoir," Geoff said to her as she walked away. She responded with the same, hardly glancing at him.

"Jocelyn," Will whispered, nearly giddy that he had learnt his lady's name.

Geoff pushed Roland's chin up from where he had been staring open-mouthed after Christiane. "Concentrate," Roland said to Will, covering up his own lapse.

"He certainly fancies her," Eleanor said to Geoff as they both walked off to the sidelines.

"Which? Roland for Christiane or W-Ulrich for Jocelyn?"

"Both," Eleanor said with a smile and a cant of her head.

"Now there I'll have to agree with you," he replied, offering his arm to her.

"Why, thank you," she said, taking it with a smile.

The two watched in the tense silence as Will and Adhemar stared each other down. Each waited for the drop of the flag to prove that they were superior. With a whish of the flag, they were off, charging toward each other with their lances extended. Eleanor clutched Geoff's arm in anxiety.

The lances both met their targets at precisely the same time, shattering against the breastplates of the two knights. Watt and Geoff took off to lead the horse with its rider back over to their side whilst Will was in a daze.

"I can't breath," Will said as Eleanor took hold of the reigns. Roland quickly checked the armour, making sure it was still in place. "He hits like a hammer. It's amazing."

"But not perfect. He aims high on your chest. Roll your shoulder back when you strike. His blow may glance to yer right."

"If he strikes me on the right. If he strikes me on the left, I'll be obliterated," Will protested.

"Didn't say I wanted to gamble," Roland said with a shrug.

"Breathe," Eleanor reminded sternly in the midst of this, looking her brother firmly in the eyes.

He nodded and turned the horse around for the second round.

At the flag, they were off again. Will's lance splintered and crumbled before their eyes against Adhemar's breastplate whilst the other lance remained unharmed. With a chear, Watt and Roland ran out to get the horse.

In this time, Geoff turned to Eleanor and said, "He's doing well."

"Look at Adhemar," Eleanor said seriously. They both could see his very serious expression even from the other side of the field. He looked beyond angry.

"Well, that certainly doesn't bode well," Geoff commented.

"No, it doesn't," Eleanor said simply as the flag went up again. She grabbed his hand as the knights approached other, squeezing it tight as they struck. Adhemar's lance flung Will's helmet off as it shattered.

Watt and Roland ran out to Will once again. With only a second of thought, she followed, grabbing the reigns of the horse as the two men sat her brother back up in the saddle so he wasn't sprawled out over the horse. She did not notice Adhemar approach until he spoke.

"Gain more bearing, Ulrich. See me again when you're worthy," he said, taking Jocelyn's handkerchief which had flown off with Will's helmet.

Watt, having a natural tendency toward anger, yelled as he ran and attempted to jump the barrier, "I'll fong you and haul up your-"

Thankfully, he was interrupted by Geoff pushing him to the ground and saying sternly, "Go and see to Ulrich." This had to be repeated as Watt tried again.

"Well done, my Lord. Noble victory," Geoff said, clapping bitterly to hide his fellow's actions.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Whilst Will, Roland, Watt, and Geoff went to the award ceremony, Eleanor brought the horse back to the stables, walking slowly to give the horse a rest it clearly needed.

When she entered the stables, she collided with someone walking out. She fell to the ground, instantly shielding her face from the horse.

"I'm sorry," a man said, hurriedly grasping the reins and pushing the horse away from her.

Eleanor removed her arms from her face to see a hand offered to her. She took it and was pulled to her feet surprisingly quickly, coming face to face with the man. She recognized him instantly.

"You're Colville's herald, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said simply, not knowing what she meant by it.

"I've seen your master compete. You must be very proud to serve him," Eleanor said with a smile.

"I am," he said in an odd tone.

Eleanor thought nothing of it. Instead, she said, "It was nice to meet you."

"And you..." he said, trailing off as neither of them knew each other's names.

She nodded to him before taking the reins from his hand and leading the horse on through the stables.

She returned to the field as the men came walking away from the platform.

"I won't compete in the sword again," she heard Will said.

"What?" Eleanor asked in surprise as she fell in step beside Geoff.

"It's your best event!" Geoff said, also surprised.

"No. It's tournament champion or nothing at all," William said.

Eleanor sighed and said to Geoff, "You'll have no luck with him when he's like this."

They returned to the tent in uncomfortable silence, where Will paid the money lender for Geoff's debt. He motioned Eleanor over as soon as he had finished and said, "Help me with the armour, El."

"Of course," she said with a nod, untying the straps that held his armour on. She paid no attention as Geoff kept talking. She merely assumed that he was going off on a 'writer's tangent' as she liked to call them.

When the armour was half off, the woman blacksmith, Kate, came, expecting payment.

"There you are, Ferris," Will said, pointing to what remained of his golden trophy.

"The armour you wear, it wasn't made for you, was it?" she asked, gesturing to the growing pile of metal plates.

Will crossed his arms only for Eleanor to grasp them and extend them again so she could finish removing his armour. "So, what of it?" he asked defensively.

"I could make such armour you wouldn't even know you wore it," Kate said.

"How much would that cost me?" Will asked, fully expecting it to be beyond their means.

"Just take me as far as Paris," she said with a shrug.

"We travel alone. Take your gold and go," Will said, gesturing to the statue she held.

"W-Ulrich, please," Eleanor interceded, seeing the disappointment on Kate's face.

"No," he said decisively.

Eleanor sighed in frustration as Kate left in anger, throwing the statue to Will, who threw it to Roland and said, "Get what you can out of that. The rest of us will pack camp."

"Why're we leavin' so soon?" Watt asked.

"The tournament at Langy-sur-Marne starts in a week. If we leave now, we can walk most of the way and save the horse," Will explained, pulling off the last piece of his armour and placing it in the wagon.

"No. You have to go to the banquet tonight. You have to dance. You have to make an appearance," Geoff insisted.

"Oh, and have Adhemar laugh at me again? No," Will said seriously.

"Yes!" Geoff said.

"Boys, stop it!" Eleanor said, shoving the two away from each other.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

Eleanor gestured to Christiane, who stood watching them with amusement written on her face.

"My lady would know the colour of your Lord's tunic tonight," Christiane said to Roland, who stood nearest to her.

"His tunic?" Roland asked in confusion.

"Yes, so that she can dress to match him," she said simply.

Roland attempted to speak without a result, so Geoff stepped forward and began, "We regret to inform your lady that we won't actually be at-"

"No, Herald! Do not answer questions that you don't know the answer to," Will said quickly, slipping around Eleanor.

"Absolutely, my Lord," Geoff replied, turning away.

"Maid, answer her. What colour is my tunic tonight?" Will said, gesturing to Eleanor.

For a second, Eleanor had absolutely no idea what to say. Then, the fabric of their tent caught her eye. Supposing that would work for a tunic, she said, "It is pale green trimmed with white. The toggles are wooden."

Christiane nodded, obviously grateful for the other female to explain the colouring. "I will tell my lady." She curtsied to Will and nodded to the rest before leaving.

"Oh, this is a disaster!" Will exclaimed as soon as Christiane could not hear.

"I think it'll do as your tunic quite nicely. Give us your dagger, Watt," Roland said, smiling at Eleanor gratefully as he went to get the item in question.

"That's not the disaster, Roland...I don't know how to dance," Will admitted.

Eleanor burst out laughing at his obvious discomfort. "Sir Ectaire never taught you?" she asked through her mirth.

"Did he teach you?" he asked with a confused frown.

"Yep. It was right up there with learning to read in my favourite lessons," she responded with a smile.

"Then you can teach me," he said in relief.

"Roland can't finish your new tunic in time alone," Eleanor said, shaking her head.

"Come on, Eleanor. At least help me," Will pleaded.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."

"Thank you," he said in relief, hugging her tightly.

"All right, enough of that. I need to get threat and a needle if we're going to make this tunic," Eleanor said, quickly disentangling herself from her brother.

"Bye, Boys," she said, waving as she nicked the pouch which held half their money.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Eleanor walked back to the sea of tents, thread and needle safely in her pouch. As she walked, a knight rode past, a knight she knew. She smiled up at him and curtsied as he stopped beside her.

"We meet again, Eleanor," 'Sir Thomas' said.

"How is your wound, Sir Knight?" she asked softly, glancing at his shoulder. The title made them both painfully aware of the publicity of the place.

"It will heal in time. Don't worry, Eleanor. I'll be fine," he said with a convincing smile.

"I know you will," she said, smiling back. Her smile faded as she said, "I need to get back quickly."

"I'll see you later, Eleanor," the Prince said, smiling again

"I look forward to it," she said honestly before hurrying back to the others.

When she returned, Roland was busy cutting the fabric into properly shaped pieces for them to sew together. A quick look at the others showed that they needed her help more than he at the moment.

"Let me help," Eleanor said loudly as she set the needle and thread down beside Roland.

"Oh good, our expert's back," Geoff said with a smile. He had been banging a large stick on a barrel for timing. It was crude but effective.

Watt looked relieved to not have to dance anymore. He moved off to the side for her to take his place. "Will, first we join hands lightly. Our hands should barely be touching." Her brother's callused hand enclosed hers in a warm touch. "Close enough. Now, you bow, but keep this hand at the same height. On the next two beats, I curtsy. Geoff," she prompted.

Geoff began to strike a beat again as Will bowed awkwardly. Eleanor curtsied gracefully after him. "Now mimic my movements," she instructed, beginning a basic caranto.

"Turn the other way, Will. Now bow." She curtsied at the same time.

"Can we start again?" Will asked, looking confused.

Eleanor glanced at Roland to check his progress. He had begun to sew. "I need to help Roland. Keep trying. Do it once without Watt."

For most of the evening, Eleanor sewed, offering comments where needed in their dancing. They were needed often as none of them were good. In the midst of this, Kate walked in. They went silent almost immediately and Kate whistled.

"Oh, and you can do better, can you?" Geoff commented.

Eleanor snorted and Kate said, "Of course I can."

"Good, why don't you show us, then. Eleanor's too busy to help," Will said.

"Ah, no," Kate said.

Will turned away in frustration, only to have Eleanor kick his leg and said forcefully, "Ask nicely!"

"You'd better do as she says," Roland said, holding up a half-sewn tunic and looking very disgruntled.

Will sighed and turned to look at Kate, who in turn was looking at him expectantly. Very awkwardly, Will asked, "I'm sorry, Kate. I was wondering if you would care to show us how to dance."

"Please," Eleanor said as a hint.

"Please," Watt and Will echoed in tandem.

The good part of helping to finish the tunic was that Eleanor got to watch the three men utterly fail at dancing until the very end, at which point they only looked half-way decent.

Soon after, William changed and left for the banquet. Once he was gone, Geoff turned to her and asked, "So what are we going to do?"

She looked at him for a second before taking his hand and saying, "Follow me."

The two of them ran together out of Rouen to the forest. Once there, Eleanor started to climb a tree. "Come on!" she called down to Geoff, who was having trouble climbing. She waited for him on a branch about fifteen feet in the air.

"Why are we out here?" Geoff asked breathlessly, sitting on the tree branch to lean against the trunk.

"To look at the stars," Eleanor said with a smile.

"The stars?" Geoff asked.

"Yes. The stars. They are a beauty that no matter what the world around it is like, their light remains," Eleanor said, staring up in awe.

"That's very poetic of you, Eleanor," Geoff complimented.

"Let's hear you try," Eleanor prompted.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He knew how she had reacted to his poetic rants before and did not want to see that again.

"Yes."

"Well, though the stars shine as bright as all but the sun, someone has stolen their beauty. Her eyes _are_ stars. Her skin glows in sunlight and moonlight, though each in its own way. The darkness only cloaks some of her beauty, as the rest is illuminated by the silvery moon shining high in the heavens."

"And who is the lady? A nymph?" Eleanor asked, clueless.

"You," Geoff said with a soft smile.

"You must be mistaken. The only one to ever think me beautiful was Will, and he is my brother. He is obliged to believe thusly," Eleanor corrected.

"I'm very serious, my dear."

"I do not doubt your seriousness, only your eyes."

"My eyes see a beauty to rival Aphrodite herself."

"Then you must be having visions."

"Only of you."

"Please, Geoff. I have been used before. I do not wish to repeat the experience," Eleanor said, sadness tinting her eyes and dimming the shine in them.

"Chin up, Eleanor. I would not do that to you, especially not with Will around."

Eleanor sighed and suggested, "Perhaps we should just enjoy the beauty of the night."

"As you wish," Geoff said, settling back into a comfortable silence.

Over two hours later, they returned to the sea of tents inside Rouen. They believed that no one had seen them because it was so close to curfew. They were wrong. A knight they had all seen had observed them. His name was Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Aurelie knew when she heard they were going to Paris that Edward would be there. Paris was one of the most important French tournaments of the year. As a visiting prince, he was sure to attend.

Therefore, she was quite thrilled to be inside the city itself. However, she went through the same process of bringing Will's- Ulrich's horse to the stables, always hoping that Edward was there and dreading that Adhemar would be there.

However, she heard rather good news when she returned to the group. Geoff had just entered _Sir Ulrich_ into the competition and, upon walking back to Will while she was just getting there, said, "No Adhemar."

"No Adhemar," Will repeated, frustrated.

"Thank goodness," she whispered toward Roland. He gave her a look, questioning why she didn't want him there. She whispered to him, "He scares me." Roland smiled back at her before turning his attention back to Will.

Seconds later, they heard a, for lack of a better term, woot from behind them. The entire group turned to see Watt ride up to them. Aurelie sighed, knowing she would have to care for this horse as well. However, she would wait until she heard the news, unless it was uninteresting. Then again, she assumed it was interesting by the look Watt had on his face.

The messenger dismounted and walked over to Will, who was smiling hugely. If she was right, this would be the response to his letter. "Watt, tell me! Did you see her? Did she read the letter?" Will asked eagerly.

"Yes, and yes," Watt said before pausing.

"And?" Will asked impatiently.

Watt looked at the ground nervously, grimacing as he did. "She's comin' to Paris," Watt said, breaking out into a smile.

Will began to very nearly yell in his joy. Eagerly, he asked, "Well, did she give you anything for me in return? Did she give you a letter, or a token? Did she give me a token?"

Watt now looked to be in true discomfiture. It was not fake this time. He nodded, grimacing again.

"She did," Will said.

Watt looked down and grimaced in anticipation of something. Whatever it was, it was not pleasant.

"Well, what is it, Watt? Come on! Give it to me!" Will prodded.

Watt looked around and grimaced again before leaning in and pecking Will on the lips. He hurriedly turned his head and spit before running his sleeve over his lips.

Will, on the other hand, looked to be completely overjoyed. He jumped up in the air a few times while spinning around and shouted, "Yes! Yes! Hell, yes!"

He stopped to look at Roland and Geoff and said, "She- she…" He was pointing awkwardly between himself and Watt. Geoff and Roland merely nodded before Will resumed his jumping.

Aurelie turned and said to the two, "I really wish I hadn't seen that."

"So do we all, Aurelie," Geoff said, smiling at her.

oooooooo

That evening, all of them except for Will went to a tavern. After all, Sir Ulrich could hardly be seen drinking with his servants. The remainder of the group was bent on drinking a lot and having some fun.

In the course of the night, Geoff got pulled over to a table with some Frenchies to make a bet.

When he came back over, he said to them, "The wager they wish to make is that a Frenchman and not Sir Ulrich will win the tournament. However, the amount is fifty florins."

"Well, tha's all we got," Kate said.

"Yes, and if we had sixty, the bet would be sixty," Geoff said.

"Even money, but Ulrich against every Frenchman 'ere?" Roland said skeptically.

"Oh, come on. He's won four tournaments in a row, and once again Adhemar is not here," Geoff said, trying to convince him.

"I check shields, too. John Beaumont's here, Count Theobald of Shoship, Philip of Burgundy, all three French champions," Roland insisted.

One of the men from the other table stuck his knife into the table, stood, and declared, "An Englishman will not win this French tournament. English legs are unsteady on French soil!"

That resulted in various quick yells from the group's table toward the speaker.

"Come on, Roland. I's a good bet," Watt said, trying to convince him. "Win and I could buy my own tavern."

"I could write full time," Geoff said.

"And a forge for me," Kate put in.

"What about you, Aurelie? What do you say?" Roland asked, looking over to the thus far quiet blonde.

Aurelie smiled and said, "I say we do it."

"See? Even my little Aurelie agrees," Geoff said, putting his arm around Aurelie's shoulders briefly.

"Yes, and because French wine is too much for English bellies," another of the men from the other table said mockingly.

"Alright, I'm about this fonging close, mate. I swear to God," Watt said angrily, standing up and brandishing his meat.

The Frenchmen continued to mock Watt, but Aurelie put a hand on Watt's elbow and said, "Sit down and stop embarrassing yourself."

"Listen, all I wanna do is go home, and I already have enough to make the trip a hundred times," Roland said as Watt sat down again.

"And most importantly because the Pope himself is French," the final of the three Frenchmen declared.

"Well, the Pope may be French, but Jesus is English. You're on," Roland said, finally convinced by their insults. "He won't lose, not with the Princess 'ere watching 'im!"

Geoff started their little theme song:

He's blunt!

He's pissed!

He'll see you in the list!

Liechtenstein!

Liechtenstein!

He's blunt!

He's mad!

He comes from Gelderland!

He comes from Gelderland!

Roland started to sing loudly and boisterously the trio of the Stars and Stripes forever with but one word: Gelderland. Oh boy were they drunk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next day Will had his first match, and still there was no sign of Edward. Geoff went up and yelled quite loudly, introducing Sir Ulrich. By the time he got down off the top of the stands, Watt and Roland were fastening on Will's helmet.

The flag went up. William and the other knight went galloping at each other. However, Will stopped just as he reached the end of the barricade.

"What are you doing?" Roland yelled.

"Losing," Will said bluntly.

"I don't understand," Roland said.

"Well, neither do I," Will said dejectedly.

The knight rode up and smashed his lance on Will's chest plate. In the meantime, Aurelie had ducked behind Roland so she would not be punctured by splinters, and so that she would not have to watch her brother get hurt.

"Ah, are you blind? Did you see the flag?" Geoff asked as soon as the other knight was on his way toward the other end.

"Yes I saw it, okay?" Will said indignantly.

"I know. I know. You wanna pull behind for a more dramatic victory," Watt said, smiling.

"Look, Jocelyn told me I should lose to prove my love," Will said.

"Oh, God. I'd rather you were blind. Come on, Aurelie," Geoff said, turning around and grabbing Aurelie's hand to lead her away. After all, he didn't want her hurt by splinters.

Over the course of the day, Aurelie watched sadly as her brother was beaten time and time again. Part way through the day, one of the knights landed a good blow to Will's shoulder, dislocating it.

During their time between matches, the group hurried over to their tent to pop the shoulder back in. The took out an odd contraption which Will would need to have is arm in so that they could pull it out and into the socket.

"No one knight has distanced himself from victory, yet," Geoff said, rubbing Will's shoulders as Watt cranked the contraption. Roland was watching while Kate was mixing a poultice for the shoulder. Aurelie was holding the horse and standing just outside. As they had not set up the fabric of the tent, only the framework, she could easily still speak with them.

"If you win all your remaining matches, and some of your opponents take key losses, who knows. You might make the semis, even the finals," Geoff said.

"Well, at least the armour's proven itself," Kate put in.

"And your love? Have you proven that yet?" Watt asked, cranking the contraption further.

Will hovered on the extreme of pain for several seconds as Geoff held his shoulders in place.

"What you remember as a boy, the fear, the passion, that's what she makes me feel. And for that, I say my rosary to Joselyn and no one else," Will said.

Aurelie paled. Watt looked around in astonishment before saying, "William, that's blasphemous." He cranked the contraption further still. Will let out a cry of pain as he hovered in the same level of extreme pain for several seconds before his shoulder popped back into place.

Watt uncranked the device and allowed Will to take his arm out and stretch it. "Then may I burn in hell," Will said bluntly.

"Withdraw. Lose that way. Just don't take any more punishment," Roland pleaded. Will looked over at him before glancing at his sister, whose eyes pleaded with him to end this.

"Oh Roland..." he said.

Roland turned as Christiane walked up, probably with a new message from the lady Jocelyn. Sure enough, she said, "My lady sends this message: she says that if you love her-"

Will interrupted by saying, "Look: I know. I know. I must lose. Is she not watching, huh?"

Christiane corrected him by saying, "She says that if you love her, you will not lose another match. She says that if you love her, you will win this tournament."

The group looked silently amongst themselves, coming to a consensus.

ooooooo

At William's next match, Geoff said to him, "There she is, the embodiment of love, your Venus."

"And how I hate her," Will finished.

And Will did not lose another match. He won the tournament, and they won the bet.

ooooooooooo

On his way back from the tavern to collect the bet winnings, Geoff saw Jocelyn come to Will. He made a small comment before walking away from the tent. He knew that by this time, Aurelie would be at the stables feeding the horses.

He walked up to the door, expecting to hear either silence or Aurelie singing softly. He heard nothing of the sort. Two voices were talking most amiably together. One was most definitely Aurelie. The second, he did not immediately recognize. However, due to relatively recent events, he would have willingly bet all of his money that it was Edward, the Black Prince of Whales.

The two did not sound as though they were _in flagrant delicto_. Their conversation could be described as somewhere between friends and lovers. Both teased, joked, and complimented, but they were hardly expressing love to one another.

What had begun as a great night was suddenly crashing down around him. His heart plummeted into his stomach, and his head began to droop. He trudged, yes trudged, back to the tent that he, Watt, and Roland shared and sat in a corner to wallow in misery.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Finally, the time came that the group went to the World Championships in London. While they crossed the channel, Geoff asked, "How long since any o' you've been back? I've only been gone six months."

"Two years for me," Kate said.

"Three years from my eyes," Watt said next.

"Five, five long years," Roland said.

"William? Aurelie?" Geoff asked.

"Ten," Aurelie said quietly.

"Twelve, twelve years," Will said.

"Our father sent me over two years after apprenticing Will," Aurelie said sadly. Roland sensed the sadness in her voice and put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

oooooooooooo

The day they got into London, there was a parade of all of the knights that would be competing in the World Championships. While Will rode as the competing knight, the rest of them held banners on large poles and marched alongside him.

A large crowd had gathered to see the contestants and cheer them on. Their enthusiasm bolstered the whole group's spirits. Finally, all of them were back in London, where they belonged.

In fact, this crowd's happiness, and how they chanted "Ulrich!" all the way to the field bolstered Geoff's spirits also. He gained a new confidence that he did, in fact, have a chance with Aurelie.

However, as they marched across the field to their place, Geoff jogged over and said, "I have news. Adhemar's here. He's entered."

"He must have grown bored with whatever war they're fightin'," Roland said from in front of Aurelie. None of them noticed that she had suddenly gone both stiff and pale.

"No. The Black Prince commanded it. He was forced to disband his army. They arrived in the night, pillaging town after town, robbing, and murdering, and ransacking churches-" Geoff listed.

"Committing the oldest sins in the newest ways," Adhemar himself said from beside him. He was next to them in the line up. "At last we'll have a chance to face each other again, Sir Ulrich," he continued, "And at the World Championships."

"As I promised you before Adhemar, you will look up at me from the flat of your back," Will said tersely.

Aurelie, Roland, and Geoff continued to listen to the conversation the two knights had while Aurelie was secretly relieved that he had not noticed her yet.

William looked into the crowd at Jocelyn. He smiled and winked at her. Adhemar quite simply noticed. "Let the past die. You've done well in my absence, on the field and off, so I've heard, winning trophies, horses, women." Upon the last word, he looked down at Aurelie, his face blank.

As Will spoke again, he looked away from her. "Do you always put them in that order?"

"Generally, with a few exceptions," he answered.

William looked back to Jocelyn and smiled again. Once more, Adhemar noticed and began to comment. "Beautiful, isn't she? A real thorough-bred trophy, don't you think?"

"You speak of Jocelyn as though she was a target," William said with disgust in his voice.

"Isn't she?" Adhemar said nonchalantly.

"No. She is the arrow," William answered.

"I've entered into negotiations with her father," Adhemar said. When he noticed the look Will gave him, he said, "I'm to make her my bride. Oh, she'll be subtled, placed on my mantle. Target or arrow makes no difference. I will have her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

That evening it rained. Rather, it poured. Nevertheless, Will wanted to go to Cheapside and hopefully find their father. Of course Aurelie would go with him. Will was about to take two horses for the venture, but Aurelie convinced him that it was better to risk only one horse getting an infection from the cold and the damp.

The two of them reached Cheapside with relative ease. Along one of the streets, they met a young girl, and Will wanted to stop.

"Hello there!" he called merrily.

"You're- you're Sir Ulrich von Liechtenstein!" the girl said happily.

"Yes," Will responded.

"You're my favourite knight! When we joust, I always bet on you!" she said happily, brandishing her wooden sword. "What are you doing here in Cheapside? There's no parade today."

Will looked around before asking, "Can you keep a secret?"

The little girl nodded.

Will dismounted while Aurelie remained on the horse. He went over to sit next to the girl. "I was born in Cheapside, just around the corner there," he said.

"Truly, Sir Ulrich?" the girl asked.

"Truly," Will returned.

"I only live just there," she said, pointing out her home.

"Well, how old are you?" Will asked.

"Nine and one half," the girl answered as though it were some prestigious age.

"Nine and one half," Will said. The girl nodded and smiled.

"I wonder if you remember a man, though he may have died before you were born. He was as tall as a knight. His name was John Thatcher," Will said.

"Of course I remember him," the girl answered.

"You do?" Will asked, somewhat astonished.

"Well, yeah. He lives there still," she said. "Sometimes we see him sitting at the window, but no one knows why."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"He's blind, Sir," she said.

Will's curiosity got the better of him then. He said a quick good-bye to the girl and led the horse around the corner to the building where their father apparently still lived. Will let Aurelie dismount before tying the reigns to a post and walking inside with his sister right behind him.

The two siblings walked up the stairs into the building and, at the room at the top of the stairs, they saw their father. Neither one could contain the smile that was the result of the joy at knowing their father still lived.

They continued walking and, at the doorway to the room, Will knocked on the timber once.

"Someone there?" their father asked, pausing in his work. "If you're here for the net, I haven't finished yet," he said, his hands beginning to move about again. "Come back tomorrow." From the lack of retreating footsteps, their father deduced that whoever had been there was still there. "Who are you?" he asked.

"A knight," Will replied. "My name is Ulrich."

"Ulrich? I hear that name being shouted from the stadium," John Thatcher commented. "What business have you here?"

"I have word, Master Thatcher," Will said.

"Word of your children," Aurelie said. Their father was slightly startled that there was someone else there, but then her words registered.

"Of my William and Aurelie?"

"Come in, Sir and Lady," their father said, gesturing.

Both siblings walked inside the room. "What word?" John Thatcher asked. "Do they live?"

"Aye, they live," Will said.

"They live very well," Aurelie said.

"They wanted you to know, that he changed his stars after all," Will finished.

Their father began to cry, but he collected himself enough to ask, "And have they followed their feet?" He stood and asked, "Have they found their way home at last?"

They both smiled and said in unison, "Yes."

John Thatcher reached out his hands to try to find his two children. Aurelie took the one nearest her almost immediately and put it to her face. Will hesitated for a second before doing the same. Their father pulled them both close into a hug. "Oh, my children!"

The newly reunited family talked well into the night.

"I should like to meet this Watt, and Roland as well," their father said, still chuckling.

"You will, father, you will," Aurelie said confidently.

"What of women?" he asked William before turning slightly and saying, "And men, too, Aurelie." He continued by asking, "Is there a certain one or many?"

"There is a certain one," William answered first.

"I should like to meet her as well," he said.

"There's a certain one for me as well," Aurelie said, smiling and looking down at her lap.

"I certainly need to meet him," their father said.

Will gave Aurelie a questioning look. He hadn't noticed anything of the kind for her.

A few seconds later, Will noticed a leak in the ceiling. "Oh, but this leak won't do, father, not in the chamber of a Thatcher."

"For a blind Thatcher it's quite fitting," their father answered, chuckling.

"And a Thatcher I am. I'll fix it for you," Will said.

As Will climbed out to the roof to repair the leak, he did not know that he was being watched. Oh, of course he knew that Aurelie had her head poked out the window, getting that golden blonde hair soaked in the process. However, a man stood across the street, hidden by his dark cloak and visual shield of the rain. Adhemar observed the goings on at the Thatcher house, knowing that he now had the information he needed against Sir Ulrich.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

As Kate helped William into his armour, he continued to ramble on about the night before. "Alive. Can you image? And I thought he was dead, which was mad because he was always so strong, very strong," he said.

He then noticed Jocelyn and Geoff approaching, but not their sombre looks. "Geoff! Jocelyn! This day just gets better and better!" Only then did he notice how grim they both were.

"Somebody die?" Roland asked, looking around for Aurelie.

Geoff nodded grimly and said, "Sir Ulrich von Liechtenstein."

"What?" Will asked.

"Adhemar...followed you last night...to Cheapside...He says he saw your father, and your sister..." Jocelyn said haltingly.

"Will, they asked me for your patents," Geoff said seriously. "They're waiting for you in the lists. They're gonna arrest you...A dozen royal guards. They'll put you in the stocks."

"What about Aurelie?" Will asked, mirroring the rest of their thoughts for a second.

"I don't know," he said. His voice was hoarse, and it seemed close to cracking. His eyes shone with worry and sadness. That one statement showed the depth of Geoff's feelings for Will's sister.

"I face Adhemar in five minutes time," Will said.

Geoff shook his head and said, "No, you forfeit. They've already marked it down."

"Saddle the horses. Get the rest of your baggage," Roland said, going to work.

Will looked at Jocelyn for a few seconds before saying, "Hold." He opened his arms and asked Jocelyn, "So, what do you think...now that you know what I am?"

"Hard to know what you are, William. It would take a lifetime, one I am most willing to give, but right now, you've got to run. There is nothing else to do. Run, and I will run with you."

"Jocelyn, I cannot run. I am a knight, and I will put myself to the hazard," William insisted.

"A knight in your heart, but not on paper, and paper's all that matters to them," Roland said.

"William, I love you. I love you. You. And I'm sorry, but I won't see you led away bound for the stocks," Jocelyn said, her voice laden with emotion.

"But you will see me run? No!" William insisted.

"Damn your pride, William. It is you and only you that will not see you run," she said forcefully.

"My pride is the only thing they can't take from me!" William exclaimed.

"But they can take it! They can, and they will!" she returned. She was most definitely tearing up. "But love they cannot take."

"Then, then where will we live? In my hovel? With the pigs inside in winter so they won't freeze?" William said.

"Yes, William. With the pigs," Jocelyn said, her tears beginning to fall. "The poor can marry for love."

"Jocelyn. You speak of what you do not know!" William said forcefully.

"Will? What's the matter?" Aurelie's voice asked suddenly from the entrance.

"Thank goodness," both Geoff and Roland said at the same time. They hurried over to her and Roland said, "They've found out about him...and you."

"Oh, no," she gasped.

"Would you see me run?" William asked Jocelyn.

"Yes," she said.

"Roland?"

He just nodded and looked down.

"And you, Geoff?"

"Yes. I wish it, too, with all the pieces of my heart," he said gravely, looking over at Aurelie. _Okay. He's _not_ the man she was talking about._

"Watt, you and I, we aren't runners," William said.

"Yes. William, today we are," he said.

"Run, William," Kate said.

"Aurelie..."

"Please, William. Run with me," she said pleadingly. Roland put an arm comfortingly around her shoulders. _Roland?...No._

"No! I will not run!" William exclaimed.

"Would you have me run?" Aurelie asked.

He looked over at her sadly. Hesitantly, he said, "Yes."

"Then why won't _you_ run?" Aurelie asked.

"I'm a knight," William said.

"Well, Boys. All good things must come to an end," Roland said, "Let's end it together."

Aurelie looked up at him and said with strength in her voice, "I _will_ see you again. _All _of you. Good bye."

Roland pulled her into a hug. As soon as he let go, Watt pulled her to him. In this way she was passed from him, to Kate, to her brother.

"What about you?" she whispered to him.

"I'll be fine. You have to go," he said, drawing back to hold her shoulders and look her in the eyes.

"Be safe, my brother," she said before turning to the last of the group: Geoff.

She took a step toward him hesitantly, then another. A second later, Geoff had rushed forward and pulled her tight against himself. "Good luck, dear one," he said, now barely holding back tears.

"Good bye, Geoff," she said sincerely. Aurelie broke away and ran. She went to the streets of London and headed straight for the stadium. Quickly, she ran inside and pushed her way to the front of the crowd just in time to see her own brother arrested.

Anguished, she began to cry. There was nothing she could do for him now, for any of them.

She ran from the stadium and did not slow until she heard someone familiar call her name. "Aurelie! Aurelie! Wait!" Edward called from behind her.

She stopped absently and turned to see the Black Prince, disguised in a black cloak, running toward her.

Aurelie took a few hesitant steps toward him and merely gazed at him.

Seconds later, he reached her, grabbed her hand, and said urgently, "Come with me! It isn't safe here!"

He ran off while she merely tried to keep up with him. "Where are you taking me, Edward?" Aurelie asked as he dragged her by the hand.

"I can hide you, but we must go now!" he exclaimed, pulling her harder.

"You're sure it'll be safe?" she asked, trying to trust him.

"Yes, now come!" he said. The woman began to follow of her own will, speeding up until she was running slightly behind him.

They quickly ran through the streets of London all the way to the palace. Edward quickly flipped his hood off and yelled for the gate to be opened.

As soon as he could, Edward ran inside with her, leading her to safety.

As soon as he heard the gate closing, Edward slowed, but he did not stop until the gate was completely closed. At that point, he pulled her into a tight hug and said, "I feared I was too late."

"What are they going to do to my brother?" she asked urgently.

"They'll hold him in the Tower until he goes to the stocks," he explained regretfully.

"How long?" she asked in dread.

"Not less than five days," he said quietly.

"No…" she whispered in horror, falling to her knees in defeat.

"Your brother is strong. He will survive," the Black Prince said softly, consoling her.

"I'm scared for him…If he dies, I'll be alone in the world…" she said. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"No, you won't. I promise you, Aurelie, you will not be alone," Edward said, taking her face in his hands.

"Why? I'm just a peasant, no one of worth. Why could you possibly care about me?" she asked. The tears now powered down her face.

Edward lowered his face so that he could look directly into her eyes. After several seconds as such, he said, "Because I love you."

Aurelie immediately fell silent. She stared at him in shock before asking, "What?"

"I love you, Aurelie Thatcher. Please, tell me you feel the same," he said pleadingly.

She studied his face for several long, slow seconds before saying hesitantly, "I love you, Edward, Prince of Whales."

His face broke out into a tremendous, radiant smile before he bent lower and brought his lips to meet hers in a sweet, tender kiss.

Several seconds later, he pulled away and asked once again, quite seriously, "Aurelie, will you marry me?"

She gasped in shock before his nervousness by saying quite simply, "Yes."

Less than a second later, Edward's arms were around her and his lips upon her own. They both finally felt complete.

ooooooooooooo

William sat in his dirty, cold cell in the Tower of London. He was unable to move his arms, for they were restrained. There was no escape for him.

_I hope Aurelie made it out alright. I couldn't bear it if Adhemar had her too._

_ For once, I hope Edward has her. He could take care of her and keep her out of trouble…But what if he ordered this? He could have her…Please, Aurelie, escape! ESCAPE!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

William stood in the stocks, wallowing in his shame, self-pity, and anger that he had not competed against Adhemar. A little peasant boy ran up to him and hit his head. He should have been grateful that it was a child, or it would have hurt immensely.

At the corner of his vision, he saw a slightly pudgy man wearing a brown-ish tunic and work pants with a stick walk up to stand by his side, ready to defend him. "Leave, Roland," Will said. It wasn't worth it for him to be humiliated as well. "Let them have me."

Roland looked away from the crowd to the blond man in the stocks and said, "God love you, William. So do I."

Another man wearing pretty much the same thing minus the stick walked up. His hair was red, and he was younger than Roland. Watt. "Go! Disperse!" he yelled.

From behind him, a woman with black, braided hair holding blacksmith hammers came through the crowd to defend him also. Kate. She merely stood by his side.

Watt continued to yell pointless threats. "Or I will fong you! As Jesus crossed the Nazarene and his most holy mother, the Virgin Mary, as my witnesses, I will fong you!" The crowd of course began to yell back at him. Watt continued to yell as another blond man in much the same garb walked out to stand by William. Geoff.

"Geoff, where is she?" William asked, raising his head slightly.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. However, his voice cracked and his eyes shone with sadness. _Who does she love if not Geoff? Or is she with our father?_

"Listen to me!" Geoff yelled, "Listen to me!" The crowd merely began to throw rotten vegetables at William and every single person who was defending him.

Quite suddenly, a set of three black cloaked people threw back their hoods and removed their cloaks. Underneath, the two flanking men wore armour and unsheathed swords while the third revealed the royal crest of the House of England. He was Edward, once again. The question was, would he help or humiliate?

The crowd grew quiet at the presence of this royal person and the armed men at his side. The prince walked forward and leaned down to speak with William. "What a pair we make. Both trying to hide who we are, both unable to do so. Your men love you. If I knew nothing else about you, that would be enough. But you also tilt when you should withdraw. And that is knightly, too," he said quietly.

The Prince was about to stand straight once again, but Will said, "Wait. Have you seen my sister? Have you seen Aurelie?"

"She is safe at the castle," he assured the man in the stocks. William was visibly relieved at this.

"Release him," Edward commanded. William looked up in surprise and shock at the prince. What was he doing?

As Roland and Watt helped him to walk, Edward announced, "He may appear to be of humble origins, but my personal historians have discovered that he is descended from an ancient royal line. This is my word, and as such is beyond contestation."

"Now," he said, turning toward William. "If I may repay the kindness you once showed me, take a knee."

Chaucer helped him to kneel in front of the prince. He was still wobbling from tiredness, lack of food, and lack of water. Edward reached across his body and drew his sword. "By the power invested in me by my father, King Edward, and by all the witnesses here, I dub thee Sir William," Edward said, tapping the sword once on each shoulder.

The crowd began to cheer. Chaucer, who had sat in the process of helping William kneel, dropped his head in relief. That man deserved knighthood more than most knights did, but that was not the only reason. Aurelie was safe now. She would no longer have to fear being arrested.

The prince sheathed his sword and held up his hand for silence. The crowd quickly quieted down. Edward smiled and held out his hand to help William. "Rise, Sir William," he said.

William looked up at the other man and took his hand, using it to rise with more ease. "Do you joust?" the prince asked.

William was rather confused, visibly so even. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Is my tournament to finish?" Edward asked. "Now are you fit to compete, or shall the forfeit stand?"

"Oh, I am fit," William answered. He knew who his opponent would be.

Edward nodded and said, "I shall have your opponent informed of it. You looked for his shield on the lists once." William and his group quickly left. As they did so, Edward smiled and the crowd began to cheer once again.

oooooooooooo

"Aurelie, please at least come for the Championships match. No one can harm you now," Edward pleaded, taking one of her hands in his own.

"There's no point now that Will's out. Adhemar will win," she said, turning to look out the window at that bright blue sky.

"Please, Aurelie," he said, taking a step toward her.

She sighed before looking directly at him again. "Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked.

Edward smiled, or rather grinned, and said, "It's a surprise. Trust me, you'll love it."

Aurelie carefully studied his face for a few seconds before saying hesitantly, "Alright."

"Thank you, Aurelie," he said sincerely, taking her hand in his.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Edward and Aurelie arrived and got situated in their thrones on the nobles' side of the tournament field. Moments after they sat, Edward reached over and took her hand in his. She looked over at him. He smiled, and what could she do but smile in return? His was such a beautiful smile that it made her smile.

The first herald walked out to the centre of the field and began to speak. He looked quite familiar. She was sure that she had seen him before. He had fair hair and tan skin. He wore a black doublet over a dirty yellow tunic. Adhemar!

"My lords, my ladies, and all you other people, I give you the son of Phillip Dimitri, son of Gile de Champagne, Master of the Free Companies," he kept on talking, but Aurelie stopped listening. It was Adhemar. She was sure of it.

Down at the field, William was fully sheathed in his armour and atop his horse, ready to compete. "It's a small target, Will, but aim for his heart," Geoff said, handing him the lance.

Adhemar's herald continued to address William's enemy as William himself looked up at the nobles' seats for Jocelyn. Christiane was there. She caught his eye and shook her head. He was not there.

It was then that he noticed that a woman sat by Edward's side. Her hair was brilliant gold and her skin seemed to match the hue. He could not see her eye colour from this distance. She was quite beautiful. Her thin body was covered by a white dress with a fur trim. A ring flashed on her finger in the light of the sun. She was Edward's fiancé. She looked so absolutely familiar, but he did not know why.

The two knights put their helmets on and lowered their visors in place to protect their eyes. The flag bearer walked out into the centre of the flag, preparing to run from the centre. He looked between the two knights. One's armour shone like steel while the other's was black. Both seemed prepared, so he pulled the heavy flag up and ran off the field, out of the way of the knights.

The two horses, brown and black, began to gallop along the fence toward the other side. Each knight lowered his lance to point directly at the oncoming knight. Their muscles tensed as their foes approached. They met, and Adhemar smashed his lance against William's armour, shattering it. The fans of Adhemar yelled all the more loudly and vigourously while William's supporters groaned in dismay. Adhemar was awarded one lance, while William had none.

William's group ran over to the other side of the field to him after he had not ridden back. A large chunk of the wood was embedded in his shoulder.

"Oh, God! I'll fetch the surgeon," Roland said, looking at the large piece of wood.

"Roland! You're the surgeon now!" William insisted. He _had_ to compete. He _had_ to win.

Reluctantly, Roland took hold of the piece of wood with one hand and braced William's shoulder with the other. He swiftly tugged it out so that it would not cause more damage than necessary.

His team looked at the chunk of wood, the sharpened chunk of wood. "He's tipped it," Kate said, recognizing the work.

"Kate, get me back to one. Get me back to one or we forfeit," William said through gasps of pain.

Watt was left standing there with the bloody chunk of wood. He and Geoff looked down at it aghast. "Dirty son of a bitch!" Watt said.

Back up with the nobles, Aurelie was worriedly peering out to see what had happened to her brother. As soon as she saw the large chunk of wood in his shoulder, she had gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"He'll be alright. He'll be alright," Edward said comfortingly to her. He rubbed her hand with his thumb soothingly.

Again the two knights prepared to ride at each other. William breathed hard with both exertion and pain. His opponent seemed calm and focused.

Again the flag was raised and they rode forward. The crowd cheered for them, egging them on. Moments before they collided, William dropped his lance from weakness. His supporters gasped while Adhemar's supporters cheered all the more fervently. They met, and Adhemar's lance broke against William's armour again.

Up in the stands, Aurelie was getting more and more concerned for her brother. Right after that round, a man in a dirty tunic felt his way to sit on the other side of Christiane. He was blind. Following him, Jocelyn sat, ready to watch her love compete.

"Father?" Aurelie asked. The blind man turned toward the sound of her voice.

"Aurelie? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, father," she said, reaching out to take his hand.

He felt his way along her hand, but stopped when he found the ring. "Oh, so there was a man," he said jokingly. His voice turned serious and he said, "I shall have to meet him."

"Actually, I'm here," Edward said.

"Sir, you sound quite similar to-"

"Prince Edward?" Aurelie asked.

"Yes," her father said.

"That would be because I am Prince Edward," he said, smiling.

"Oh! I sent you off to France, Aurelie, and you come back engaged to the Prince of Whales!" her father exclaimed in surprise.

William rode only to the other side of the barrier. His friends ran over to him again. As they approached, he said in anguish,  
"Kate, I can't breathe. I can't breathe." The blacksmith began to remove plates from his armour.

Adhemar rode over to them, his air haughty and proud as usual. He raised the visor of his helmet and said, "As I said, Thatcher, in what world could you have ever beaten me?"

Geoff walked over, interrupting him. "She's here, and so is your father," he said.

Will looked up and over at where Christiane had been sitting. She was still sitting there, but Jocelyn sat near there as well as his father.

His father was talking with the woman by Prince Edward's side, holding her hand fondly. "Geoff... that's Aurelie..." he said, looking at her in wonder. She looked like such a lady!

"What?" Geoff exclaimed, whipping around to look up.

As Geoff looked up at Aurelie in wonder, relief, and admiration, William returned his attention to Adhemar. "Let's dance, you and I," he said.

"Two lances to none. You must unhorse him or kill him. It's the only way to win," Roland said as he led the horse and William back to the starting side with his friends walking alongside.

As soon as they had stopped, Kate took off the armour. "You need more padding," she said in concern.

"No, leave it off. I can't breathe with it on," William said, catching his breath. He tried to move his arm through the pain, but there was no relief to that pain except time and rest. "Lance," he said.

Watt lifted up the lance for him to take. The second William tried to lift, he said, "No. I can barely grip it." He looked at the lance, trying to think of an idea. "Lash it to my arm," he said. Watt looked concerned at that. "Watt, lash it to me arm," William said again.

Watt looked over at Roland, unsure if he should or not. Roland nodded and said, "Do as he says."

Over by the trumpeters, Geoff paced back and forth in concern. He looked over to the rest of his group and say Watt tying the lance to William's arm. The flag bearer was going out to start another round, and William was not nearly ready.

Geoff ran up the steps into the nobles' sitting area. "Good people!" he shouted as he jumped up onto the railing. "I missed my introduction!" The crowd cheered at that, and the flag bearer let the flag rest on the ground as he waited.

"But please, please, I pray you, hear it now. For I would lay rest the grace in my tongue and speak plainly. Days like these are far too rare to cheapen with heavy handed words. And so, I'm afraid that without any ado whatsoever," he yelled. "Excuse me, my Lord, Aurelie," he spoke, stepping onto the armrests of their wooden thrones. "Here he is! One of your own, born a stone's throw from this very stadium, and here before you now, the son of John Thatcher, Sir William Thatcher!" The crowd began to cheer loudly at this.

"That's your name, Will. Sir William Thatcher. Your father and Aurelie heard that," Watt said to William as the crowd began to chant 'William'.

"Godspeed, William," Geoff whispered as he jumped down from his perch.

The flag went up at the two horses charged forward.

As his horse galloped toward his opponent, William yelled, "WILLIAM!" The two met at the centre, and William thrust his arm forward with such force that even as his lance shattered, Adhemar went tumbling off his horse.

Adhemar blacked out and hallucinated of a blue sky with clouds on it. Watt walked up, leaned over him and said, "You have been weighed."

Roland walked up and leaned over him as well. "You have been measured," he said.

"And you absolutely," Kate said, leaning over him as well.

"Have been found wanting," Geoff said, leaning over him as well.

"Welcome to the new world," William said, leaning over him and smiling.

"God save you, if it is right that he should do so," Aurelie said, leaning over him as well.

All of them stood up and walked away, and the hallucination ended.

"YES!" Edward and Aurelie yelled as one. The turned towards each other and kissed.

\ "He's won! He's won!" Jocelyn said to Will's father in joy.

"YES!" the rest of the group yelled, running toward Will.

The crowd cheered and chanted his name.

Even Adhemar's own herald smiled and clapped along with them.

Jocelyn ran down to the field, straight to William. The kissed, and the crowd cheered even louder.

Kate, Geoff, Watt, and Roland leaned against the barrier, watching. As they did, Geoff said, "I think I'll have to write some of this story down."

"Like that part about the prince? And the knights? And you falling in love with Aurelie?"

"All of it," Geoff said, nodding. "All human activity lies within the artist's scope. Maybe not yours," he said, looking at Watt.

Watt smiled, laughed, and put an arm around Chaucer's shoulders like a brother.


End file.
